The Heart
The Heart is a mystical object, created by the Outsider and given to Corvo Attano to assist him throughout the events of Dishonored. The Heart is used to help Corvo uncover runes and bone charms hidden throughout Dunwall, by beating faster when turned toward supernatural objects. In addition, when Corvo squeezes the Heart,Empowering the Player in a Story-rich Environment: Co-Directing Dishonored notes it whispers secrets directly into his mind concerning his current area, as it senses information about the world beyond mortal recognition. When the Heart is pointed at a person, it reveals secrets about them to Corvo. A list of the Heart's secrets can be found here. Origins The Heart is given to Corvo during his first visit to the Void – the Outsider delivers it personally, calling it "the heart of a living thing, molded by my hands." Granny Rags hints during the House of Pleasure mission that the Heart was crafted from that of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin after her death. When Corvo encounters Granny Rags in the alley behind the Golden Cat bathhouse, she tells him, "Nothing's been the same since her (the Empress's) death! Poor child! Her spirit lives on – trapped – misused – and for what purpose?" The Heart itself also hints at such origins through various instances of dialogue: *During the elimination of Hiram Burrows in Dunwall Tower, the Heart tells Corvo that "we (the Heart and Corvo) have both been here before," when used on the exterior of the building. When pointed at the Regent, it says "I was a fool to trust him." *When the Heart is used on Havelock, the Heart has noticeable difficulty recalling details of the Empress' death. *In regard to Anton Sokolov, the Heart claims,"He knew me once. And did much to set me on my path." *When using the Heart on Daud, it remarks, "Why have you brought me here? Am I to forgive this man for what he did?" Since the release of the game, it has been confirmed by Arkane developers that the Heart indeed belongs to Jessamine Kaldwin. Trivia *The Heart is voiced by April Stewart, who also voices Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. *According to Harvey Smith, "Others don't see Heart. Corvo pulls it out of thin air."Developer Commentary - Various Subjects *It is implied by the audiograph Piero's Speculation on the Spirit that the Outsider used Piero to create the Heart in the man's sleep. Harvey Smith confirms that Piero's dreams were influenced. *A tweet from developer Harvey Smith claims that the spirit within the Heart is still trapped after the game's end, and will be "free once there's no one marked by the Outsider for whom she feels intense love/protection."Developer Commentary - The Heart Gallery heart concept.png|Concept art. the heart.png|The Heart tutorial. outsider heart.png|The Outsider giving Corvo the Heart. the heart01.png|Corvo using the Heart. Dishonored-Corvo Locating a BoneCharm.jpg|Corvo using the Heart to locate a bone charm. HeartAndRune.png|Corvo holding the Heart. Bone charm locate.jpg|Corvo locating a bone charm with the Heart. Boyle Party.jpg|Corvo uses the Heart in early promotional material. References it:Il Cuore pl:Mechaniczne serce es:El corazón ru:Сердце Category:Equipment Category:Supernatural Category:Lore Category:Technology